


Just Batty

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-The Final Problem, based on a real-life experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly needs Sherlock's help getting rid of an unwanted visitor.





	Just Batty

**Author's Note:**

> There was a bat in my apartment this morning. I couldn't help wondering how Sherlock and Molly would've handled it.

As soon as Molly’s number came up on his phone, Sherlock pressed the button, grinning happily. “Hello, sweetheart.” It was six months since Sherrinford and their relationship had never been better.

At first, there was silence, then an ear-splitting shriek followed by Molly muttering, “Ohcrapohcrapohcrap…”

_What the hell?_ “Molly? What’s wrong?” he asked as calmly and gently as he could, though inside he was anything but calm. _If someone’s after her…_

“Sherlock! You’ve got to help me!”

“Of course, Molly. What is it you need?”

“There’s a- Toby, no! Bad cat!”

_If she’s taking the time to reprimand the cat, it can’t be that serious_. “Calm down, sweetheart, and explain to me the situation.”

“THERE’S A BAT IN MY FLAT!!!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Is that all? It won’t harm you.”

“I don’t care about it harming me, I care about- IT’S ON MY COAT!!!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you wearing your coat?”

“Don’t be daft, of course not! The coat’s hanging up and he’s … she’s … whatever’s hanging on the collar!”

_Then what's the problem?_ Sherlock pinched the bridge of his nose. “Calm down, Molly. I’ll be there in five minutes. Open the windows and turn off as many lights as you can, the light from outside might lure it out.”

“I’M NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR IT!”

He let out an inaudible sigh. _Molly has a big heart for animals but there are some she just won’t tolerate._ “Then just sit tight, I’ll be there soon.” Sherlock said goodbye then left the flat, chuckling to himself. _It’s a good thing I’m batty about her._


End file.
